User talk:Hawki
Greetings From Atrumentis 10:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki, Hawki. This is actually honestly my first wiki experience, so I am still learning. I've helped fix this place up a fair bit since I started, but the issues you mention weren't really issues back when this place wasn't very popular lol. But yes, the manual of style definitely needs fixing. We don't actually have many official policies around here unfortunately. In regards to canon material, I have so far regarded all the official Diablo novels as canonical. The only real discrepancy I have noticed has been with The Sin War trilogy, but I believe it was stated that the trilogy overrides any previous lore anyway. Here is an excerpt of an interview with Knaak: Medievaldragon: How much of the book is creation of yours, and how involved is Chris Metzen behind the canon storyline of Diablo: The Sin War Trilogy? Do you think the ramifications of this book impact in the storyline of Diablo 3 the game? Knaak: This is a pure collaboration between myself and Chris Metzen/Blizzard. All that is written is passed by him and the others there. This will be canon and has adjusted earlier info. The ramifications here will be used for any future project ... and I ain't writing for a dead game. :) As for referencing, there is no real preferred method yet. What did you mean by "ref name = "x"? Can you give me an example? I came to this wiki at the beginning of this year and found it almost completely dead. There wasn't even an active admin here. I added heaps of articles and fixed up as much as I could, but the wiki still needed an admin to help fix it up properly, so I requested adminship for myself (Kirkburn eventually joined and helped me out heaps too). While I was at it, I also requested to be a bureaucrat so that when DIII was announced and this place became popular again, I would be able to choose other admins to help me. Obviously that time is now, and considering your experience, would you like to become an admin for the Diablo wiki too? World of Warcraft World of Warcraft is actually not the same as Warcraft, although they both are parts of the Warcraft Universe. While Warcraft I, II and III are Real Strategy Games, World of Warcraft is an MMORPG, mechanically different from the three RTSs. Hans Kamp 11:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Admin request I would never expect you to drop your obligations to other wikis, I am a bureaucrat on two wikis myself. However, although you have made a total of 50+ edits, it seems you have only made a few edits this year. If you want to be considered, I'd like to see more consistent edits. This does not mean I will reject your offer outright, if you can show me some initiative over the next week or so, I may still accept your offer. Regarding the style of this wiki, I agree, I'd prefer original content over copy pasting as well. Feel free to rewrite any articles you wish so long as the latter version is equal or superior to the former. I'd also like to clarify something, my "authority" is that of a janitor with a key to every door of the Diablo wiki. I am here for maintenance, not rule; the wiki is built by and belongs to the community. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I encourage you to keep contributing to the Diablo wiki more, but I need someone who can be here more often than once every four days to help handle the vandals, preferably every day and multiple times a day would be even better. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I have seen you combating vandals on a more frequent basis, so I have decided to give you the promotion along with Breywood. You may add the Administrator template to your user page if you wish. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo, that pic find is sick! IP Vandals Don't create talk pages for IPs just to warn them, odds are IP vandals aren't going to come back anyway. IPs get no warnings, if they screw around, block them on the first offense (I used to go with 1 week, but during this time of high vandalism, I've upped it to 2 weeks). The only people that should be warned are registered users that have made contributions other than vandalism. Though these types of people are extremely rare. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations First of all, Hawki, I would like to congratulate you for your promotion to administrator. I truly hope that your promotion can further expand and enhance the community and help improve the wiki. :But there is one issue that I have noticed over the past few days that I think I should speak to you about. Among the Diablo Wiki community, I have been consistently contributing to this wiki for the last few months, and I have done my best to improve articles whenever I can. ::Now, I've noticed that with the release of the third game, you've been making considerable changes to a variety of articles, such as Angiris Council and Tyrael, and at the same time removing much that I and many other users have added to them. I know you are only doing what you think is best for all, but please understand that I've been adding images, keeping an eye out for vandals, updating articles, and doing all within my power to improve the wiki myself. :::Certainly, I do agree that the articles of this wiki require much updating and organization with Diablo III's release, and you have improved the articles in certain ways, but, honestly, Hawki...I don't want to see all the hundreds of edits I've made gone forever. I don't want to see all my work and time and effort just go to waste, as if they were worth nothing. I'm really sorry if I've offended you, but I have been deeply bothered by this for the last few days, and, not wanting to complicate matters further, I've stopped editing altogether. Is it possible that the two of us can reach some kind of compromise to resolve this? Ralnon (talk) 22:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Response Thank you for your response, but I still very strongly would like to reach an agreement of some sort. You may not prefer your version, but that may or may not necessarily be the consensus of the community. If you want, we could try to ask for the views of the other users and administrators regarding this, because I wasn't the only person who contributed to these articles, and neither should you be. :I came to discuss this with you because Tephra strongly recommended I do so. I really don't know what to do with this issue, but I have spent much more effort on the Angiris Council and Tyrael pages than you have done, and I would not see all that be removed simply because you found my contributions unnecessary. This isn't the Starcraft Wiki, but the Diablo one. Please, I still want to reach a solution on this with you as soon as possible, and I think a compromise or middle ground would still most likely be best for all. Ralnon (talk) 19:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) MoS Personally, I don't pay much attention to that kind of thing, which is not to say it is unimportant of course. My editing tendencies are more so to lay the foundation rather than add the aesthetics. I suggest starting a forum topic about this, and maybe leave a message on some of the regular editors' talk pages to direct them to it. Have a hardy discussion and find a consensus, I am fine with whatever conclusion you reach. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Classes I will add many images to each class, but please not erase the changes until I end those.... ok ok, greetings Capitalization standard I do not understand why you moved the scroll pages with the reason of "Capitalization standard" given. The article titles are the same as the scroll titles, capitalization should follow the capitalization form of names, in which case they had been correct (it's be like renaming Sword of Justice "Sword of justice"). I also noticed you suppressed redirects on those, but this wiki has many links going to the old names, this means those are all red links now. Did you plan on going to all of them and personally fixing the links? I think these moves were ill conceived and would like to revert them, but I will hear you out if you had a valid reason for it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Scrolls would be a common noun if say, you had a few sitting on the ground and said, "Look at those scrolls." But "Scroll of Town Portal" is the name of an item. The same case with other items such as armor, where is the name of the item, or weapons, like a War Sword. Basically, even if calling it by lower case was the correct usage, we would have to rename hundreds of articles in order to be consistent. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I can understand the names of animals being moved to lowercase, that is how it is done in the real world. However, items, even generic ones, are given specific names. Blizzard is still capitalizing the names of their items, so we should too. My opinion is if you use the exact same wording in the text body as the name of the article, use the same capitalization (Scroll of Town Portal); if you are using a different set of words, use lowercase as you are no longer refering to the item by name (the scrolls which open a portal). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Whimsyshire ARG I am not fond of the Whimsyshire ARG article, it looks to me like a random collection of speculation and external links. I think I should just delete it, but would like your opinion on this if you wish to weigh in. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Rakanoth Of course Demon Royalty alone would be insufficient, but the picture doesn't just say Demon Royalty, it also says Lord of Despair. Anyway, the citation needed tag was removed by someone else citing the exact same image on another site, so I removed their source and used the image we already had as the source, which I thought was good enough. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. I will start using them. ArgonSlayer 16:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Policies and standardization Hi, I asked Tephra if there was a policy regarding the lay-out of (monster)pages, and she directed me to you. It seems there is no policy of standardization, but in my opinion if might be a good idea if we had a fixed 'template' for certain types of pages. What are your thoughts on this? My ideas for a Monster page setup so far: - Monster page Set-Up: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Trivia * Gallery - Boss-pages: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Personality/Traits * Trivia * Gallery There should be a standardized approach to these articles imo. And there are still Quest pages and Zone articles to consider as well… What do you think of the above? All thoughts are welcome. Thinking this out beforehand would save a lot of time as the majority of the D3 monster pages have yet to be made. Regards, Hazual 16:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Good that we agree on most points :) As for your notes: *Agreed that we should think of a satisfactory blanket-term. I think 'Lore' might suit better, as the term is often referenced in the game(universe). Another option would be 'Journal', though that might be a bit D3 specific. Not that I have anything against the term 'Overview', it's just that most information is story-related - 'Overview' might a bit too 'detached' a term; *Agreed on the sub-sections. Personally I like what they do on diablowiki.net: some general information and characteristics ('behavior'), information concerning spells/abilities etc... We could also include 'Tips and other additional information' with helpful advice. With monsters appearing in multiple installments (like the Fallen or Skeletons) we could also opt to use level 2 headers for D1/D2/D3 and level 3 headers for the sub-sections; *Quotes - tricky business. Perhaps we should just leave those be for the moment and focus on the monster article pages until we decide what to do with them? *Gallery: agreed. Some monsters have more (fan)artwork than others however (for instance Diablo himself), might be a bit too much to squeeze it all into the article. But it guess we could always look into those specific cases. :I'll see if I can create an example/mock-up page today. [[User:Hazual|'Hazual']] (talk) 10:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi again, ::I made some edits to the Sand Wasp article to try-out the above. Some notes/questions: ::- 'Lore' might not be a good blanket-term after all, as not all journal entries seem to be very lore-related. Perhaps would be better after all? ::- What do you think of the headers? Does this setup work for you? ::Please let me know what you think of this, so I can start creating/editing some articles. In addition to the monster articles I'm thinking of making Bestiary pages for D3. I think it would be best to just expand the existing D2 Bestiary pages. [[User:Hazual|'Hazual']] (talk) 16:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Agree to your changes. I'll start working on the D3 monster articles asap, using the current Sand Wasp page as a template. Perhaps we should post these policies somewhere as guidelines for new contributors. --[[User:Hazual|'Hazual']] (talk) 09:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::You two can update the Manual of Style, which probably needs a lot of improving or even a complete overhaul. Actually, cutting it down so it doesn't overwhelm newcomers with a massive wall of text might be a good idea as well. The Manual of Style is linked to in the auto-welcome message, so it should be used as a primary resource to help guide new editors. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You remind me alot of Bashiok. Very helpful etc. : Now I was wondering how I could become an admin. I know that I am very new to Wikia, and because of that I do not count on you approving me. Anyways.... :: I am looking to at least see the guide lines for becoming an admin. I really enjoy editing and I feel-- confident-- in my work. ::: Please reply! ::: NecroDocta515 02:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Guy The auto-welcome is currently set up to name the admin who has most recently edited the wiki. I actually hate the auto-welcome as it is not in my nature to dispense pleasantries, nevertheless, newcomers probably like to feel welcome, and it was on before I got here so I left it as it was. Now that I am no longer the only active admin, you get to have your name signed to a bot as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Glasses Giveaway Some Wikia guy contacted Breywood about a giveaway. Breywood seems uninterested as it is restricted to residents of the US and UK. Personally, I tend to agree, although aside from that, public relations is not my realm of intrigue. That leaves it to you. If you want to run this thing, you can do so, if not, then the Diablo Wiki won't be running it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Round table Take action against fansite spam? Comment (or not) here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Videos on this wiki Wikia wants some feedback concerning videos on this wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? If you wish to respond with your opinions on this subject, do so on Sarah Manley's talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) WIP dump Why do you use your talk page as dumping grounds for unfinished articles? You could create a special page for it at User:Hawki/Sandbox or User:Hawki/Wips or something. Though if you like messing up your own talk page, that is your prerogative... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) IP talk pages I noticed you left a warning on User:94.194.10.121's talk page for spam. I do not think this is necessary. IPs change over time and the current owner of 94.194.10.121 may have a different IP in a year and someone else might have 94.194.10.121. For this reason, I think anonymous users should not be spoken to except in highly unusual circumstances. If an IP spams up the wiki, just block them for a while. How long doesn't really matter (I go with 2 weeks), the important thing is that the block will be recorded so we know if they are repeat offenders, which most spammers are not. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Behemoth in SC Hi from StarCraft. I'm very surprised because we don't have images of the Behemoth. I think that this is the Behemoth. Maybe u are confusing it with the Leviathan. That creature doesn't not like the leviathan.Redentor10 (talk) 16:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Leviathan (I'm another account of Redentor10) I think that the creature in the trailer that drops sacs is a Behemoth. Do u think it? Ser Hit Benitez (talk) 22:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Verify Since you seem to be pretty familiar with lore, could you verify this edit? It is something I've never heard before and was added by an IP, so I have some doubts regarding its authenticity. If it is true, it still could also use a rewrite as it is a run-on sentence and uses plural instead of possessive for Sanctuary. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Diablo III Custom Video Bchwood from Wikia would like to make us a custom video for Diablo III. If you have any ideas for it, go tell him. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Little link I am not sure what that is supposed to be, an expansion? As for spoilers, wikis are usually sources of information, they provide facts, not hide them. One should never browse through a wiki if they don't want to stumble across spoilers, and if they do, it is their fault, not ours. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, wikis aren't news providers, so announcing the latest development isn't really our mission. I would say an article should only be created if there is sufficient content to do so. If all we could have is a single sentence, what would be the point? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey man, thanks for helping me out! :) : Morvaigaben (talk) 11:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The Immortal King Do you understand who the immortal king is? I've been trying to figure it out for a long time now, but I don't get it. Bul-Kathos was called the immortal king in D2, but it is Worusk in D3. Are they two names for the same guy? Are there two immortal kings? Was Bul-Kathos retconned? This riddle really needs to be solved. I've tried searching for the answer across the miasma of the internet, but am not closer to the correct answer now than when I started. I'm not entirely sure a definitive answer exists, but since my efforts have failed so far, I figured I'd check what you know on this. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) *Boulder Breaker: The favorite weapon of Worusk, the king of the tribes. *Eternal Reign: Worn during the Immortal King’s final battle. *Irons: Worusk struck his enemies so hard his hands would have broken had they not been protected. *Stride: The king of the barbarians strode the world like a god. *Tribal Binding: The mark of the king adorns this belt. *Triumph: In the days when the barbarians roamed the entire western continent—long before the coming of Rakkis—one man, Worusk, united the tribes, and for the briefest of moments, the barbarians had a king. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::So the way I see it, any conclusion attainable is ultimately just speculation until Blizzard clarifies it (I'm not holding my breath). We might have to remove any suppositions regarding the immortal king's identity from the wiki as they are not currently verifiable. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Feedback requested See this topic. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Clans and Orders Since you're working on this and I'm not very familiar with lore and backgrounds... Should the Monks of Ivgorod be added to Template:Clans and Orders? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Stub template Just wondering if you were aware that there is a Section Stub template. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Revising the skill pages; layout suggestions? Copying and pasting my thoughts to Tephra to save time: "I have started separating the text of descriptions for the skills of Diablo II and the editor-written stuff, creating two different sections. I feel that this is appropriate so that readers do not confuse the editor-written material for Blizzard lore. If you are ok with my editing choice (see the Smite page as an example) I will go ahead and add this to every skill page. Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, food for thought here: Dark Souls wiki (where I'm admin) has a layout for skill pages that looks something like this: http://darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Emit_Force For now I will follow your suggestions, tell me what you think. I've edited Sacrifice (Diablo II) as per your tentative page layout. If you're satisfied with it I will go ahead and update all skill pages to reflect it. I agree that the page should not start with a header :\ Just one more thing: if we ever get around to it we should probably reference these quotes to the D2 manual. I'd do it myself but to properly do it I'd need page numbers and my manual is...very, very, very far away from where I currently live." Please check ou the Sacrifice (Diablo II) page and tell me if there are any improvements you'd like me to make. Thank you for your time! Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:50, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Reaper of Souls I was just wondering if perhaps you were making some sort of a personal list of RoS pages. The thing is, when the game is released, all of the pages which used future tense will need to be switched to present/past tense. I know it took an obnoxiously long time before the future tenses for Diablo III were all cleaned up (in fact, I'm sure there are still more lingering in dark corners, waiting to pounce upon the unsuspecting). If you had a list of all the pages that would need to be updated, it would be much easier. Just a thought that occurred to me... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hawki! I noticed you edit the pages that I edit, too. :) I enjoy this site and feel respected here. DominusMortem (talk) 14:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Hawki. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Revisions to Malthael Page Pardon me Hawki......but I do not appreciate you undoing my revisions to the Malthael page. I made the page look much more presentable than it was previously and I guarentee you that people that are interested in the Diablo ''franchise would have enjoyed reading the page the way that I revised it. Why you would change it back, I am uncertain of. Also, the trivia I posted was not useless! The trivia regarding Malthael as a fallen angel was based on my knowledge of the character after viewing several sources regarding him. Circumstances aside, if you would kindly explain to me why you did what you did, I would most appreciate it. Have a good day................. Prophet of the Lord (talk) 19:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) IP talk pages If you ever see an IP talk page in a category, it's because they edited the category before I disabled the auto-welcome for IPs and were being thanked for editing the page. The auto-welcome did not write category links properly, so it instead added the talk pages to the category. When you come across these, just delete them, IPs don't need static talk pages since IP addresses aren't static. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 19:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Enough is Enough Hello once again Hawki......I am writing to you so that I may inform you that I am thoroughly and utterly dissapointed in your previous actions regarding the pages that I had previously edited. What exactly did I write on the pages that would be described as, "speculation," or, "redundant?" We ran into this exact problem when I first began editing on this wiki; starting with the Malthael page, as well as a few others. Please, allow me to explain a couple things so that you have a more better understanding of what I'm trying to do on this wiki. #Death is in fact a primordial force, because everything dies at some point or is capable of dying by means of a certain weakness (even Anu was capable of dying even though he was the supreme being, so your, "speculating," about that makes absolutely no sense at all.) #The way the angel dies in Diablo III: Wrath is remarkably similar to how the Witch King dies in the Lord of The RIngs film (it never hurts to include refrences such as this from other forms of media. It makes it far more interesting to read and it makes the characters more interesting.) #Malthael is in fact one of the few angels who have fallen from grace; alongside others. (You told me that he isnt the only fallen angel yourself, so you are basically going against your own words in theory.) #The photo of Imperius that I posted was not fan art of him, it was a wallpaper for a computer desktop. (Believe me, I've checked.) I'll admit, the things I wrote regarding Malthael not requiring nourishment to survive and him being invulnerable was rather unnecessary, but that doesn't change the fact that what I revised on that page was not "speculation." In all honesty, this wiki...is horrendous! I can barely even look at the wiki because it is so broken and severly flawed in ways that are rather sad. I'm trying to make this wiki look much more presentable and your consistent reverting is hurting my goals rather persistently. So I would very much appreciate it if you would be more open to people revising other things on this wiki. All I am trying to do is simply, "spruce this wiki up a bit," not fill it with fan speculation, among other nonsense. I may not be a major fan of the Diablo series, but I have enough sense to know not to post any type of fan speculation on this wiki or any other. (Not to mention, it was Malthael becoming the Angel of Death that really got me into the series, along with the scene where Tyrael and Imperius fight.) Please leave a message on my talk page when you find an oppertunity to. Thank you for your time......... My most sincere regards, Prophet of the Lord (talk) 22:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hawki, if this is becoming an edit war type issue, I think it might be best if you discuss your differing points of view before you make a significant revert. I do not recommend doing complete reverts against registered users' contributions very often either. If you are consistently undoing the same person's edits, it is excessive and you need to start discussing before reverting. If you continue reverting without talking it out first, you aren't being an efficient contributor or administrator, you are being a bully. I'm not saying Prophet of the Lord's edits shouldn't be reverted at all, but whether they are quality material worth keeping or not needs to first be decided civilly where both sides can present their cases. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Discussing it after the fact is not the same as discussing it before. I'd rather you explain your reasoning and leave time for a response before you revert his edits. Give him at least 24 hours from when you post on an article's talk page or his talk page to respond before you make a major change to his contributions, if he does not argue his side within a day, then you may do as you feel necessary. If neither of you can reach a consensus, request another opinion from an editor you think is qualified in the area of discussion or one of the other admins. I will also suggest that he start a discussion before making large edits which may become an issue between you. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:24, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not everyone, just Prophet of the Lord. It is only you two who have reached the point of basically edit warring. I also am not going to ask anyone else to give him 24 hours, if any other editor thinks his edits are worthless, they may revert them and he will have to take it up with them. I am only asking you to restrict yourself for the sake of fairness because it is evolving into something more than quality editing. I am not taking his side here, I have a lot of respect for you as an editor and lore guy and though I have not been reviewing Prophet of the Lord's edits, I think it is likely I would generally agree with you. I am not trying to tie your hands or punish you, I am trying to settle a conflict between two editors without bias. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I also saw you starting a discussion over the placement of a comma. That is superfluous, I said "discuss your differing points of view before you make a significant revert", changing punctuation or a couple words is not significant enough to warrant opening a discussion over. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :I usually only review IP edits or users I've never seen before. I will now start reviewing Prophet of the Lord's as well, and I will revert anything I deem necessary. If it turns out Prophet of the Lord is just argumentative and overly possessive of his work, I will not stop you from resuming your former activities as you see fit. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Apostrophes I was unaware that I was in a minority. Typically in my English classes, if you were going to have an apostrophe between two "s" you dropped the last "s." Since I haven't been in high school for twenty years and you've cited a source, I'll trust your expertise. Breywood (talk) 12:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) D3 Skills infobox I'll just cross paste what I left in Demise's page regarding your post... I'd also agree that an infobox is still a good idea with what info you mentioned and provide it as a quick summary with the necessary data you've mentioned. My only issue with the infobox for the D3 skills presently is that it has the entire skill description crammed into it with hardly anything else and I think defeats the purpose of having an infobox. Breywood (talk) 12:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Article priority If you encounter affix articles with the same name as a new article, rename the affix's page and give the new article the higher priority. Affixes are of very low importance and should not overrule something like D3 skills. There are even templates for easy linking to affix pages: and for (magic suffix) and (magic prefix) respectively. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Making a Sandbox I was going to horse around with a new template for the D3 Skill Infobox and since I've seen you create a sandbox I thought I'd ask you because I've never made one before. There is a fair bit for me to consider since I can't even run the damn game and the template could get pretty messy before I manage to get a decent format. Would I just create a page and name it User:Breywood/Sandbox or is there something else I'd have to do? Thanks Breywood (talk) 14:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Item levels Required level is character level. Basically any levels listed are character level unless they specifically say item level. I don't think item levels are even mentioned anywhere within the game itself, as they are a mechanic and quasi-secret to you as a player (but readily available in the database). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, I'm new here. I hope I can help with the wiki. I already began editing some articles and writing some others. Any recommendations? Cya HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 07:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry i didn't realise that images had categories, will edit them. I will try to get used to this "rules" as fast as i can. Thanks for the comments. Cya. Happy writing. HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 07:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Images Hi again, is there any way to delete pictures I uploaded? In case not, could you delete the last three I uploaded? (i don't need them anymore and i forgot to change their file names) Thanks HolyKnight00-Arg (talk) 08:26, March 11, 2014 (UTC)